La Ascensión de Colmena
by Rolando.Araos
Summary: Tras el Resurgimiento de los Titanes, Jump City vive una época de prosperidad. Sus edificaciones comienzan a ser restauradas, los héroes están juntos y la justicia se vislumbra en el horizonte. Los Titanes trabajan junto a la Policía, que siguen a los mafiosos restantes del ataque de Slade. Sin embargo, las pistas de estos mal hechores, guían a los Titanes, a algo más peligroso.
1. Zandia

***MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=IXFJOhLCGIQ ***

**(00:00) ****_LOGOS PRESENTACIÓN / DC CÓMICS / CREADO POR Bob Haney & Bruno Premiani /_**

**(00:46)** Fondo negro. De pronto, un pequeño capullo aparece. Empieza a crecer y crecer. Este, se transforma en una Colmena, miles de abejas salen, formando una gran "T".

**(00:56) **Transición:

Se observa una gran pradera, la imagen se acerca a un cartel que dice "Bienvenidos a la República de Zandia". La imagen se eleva, dejando ver muchas casas cercanas. Al parecer, es un pequeño pueblo. La imagen se acerca a una de ellas, estas son de madera. Un solo piso, dos ventanas a cada lado de la puerta. Hay mucho movimiento y temor en el ambiente. De pronto, la puerta de la casa central, sale expedida. Tres tipos vestidos con trajes de monje negros, salen de allí. Estos comienzan a correr hacia el interior del pueblo. A medida que avanzan, extraen dos armas Uzi's de sus trajes. Dentro del pueblo, otro trajeado golpea al guardia de una Iglesia cercana. Este le quita el arma de servicio al guardia, le extrae la billetera y oculta el cuerpo. Sale de la esquina en la que estaba escondido y dos autos blancos llegan. En su interior, hay cinco sujetos vestidos igual, como monjes. Estos salen del coche.

Sujeto trajeado #1: Faltan solamente dos fieles más.

Sujeto trajeado #2: ¿Qué venimos a buscar?

Sujeto trajeado #1: El dinero que está oculto en las arcas del arzobispo.

Sujeto trajeado #2: ¿Debemos dejarle con vida?

Sujeto trajeado #1: Eso... depende. (Le indica a otros compañeros) ustedes tres, vayan por la parte trasera. Deben buscar la caja fuerte.

Llegan los dos sujetos faltantes, estos se unen a los demás. El Sujeto trajeado #1 se ubica frente a la puerta de la Iglesia. Le pega una patada que la abre. Todos comienzan a ingresar.

Sujeto trajeado #1 (Disparando hacia los vidrios del recinto): ¡Todo el mundo, sigan rezando! ¡Aquí no ha pasado nada! El que se oponga, irá más rápido de lo que cree al cielo...

El arzobispo le ve y se oculta detrás del púlpito. Allí, en una caja fuerte, digita un código y extrae un celular y un arma. Del celular, manda un mensaje pre grabado "Ayuda, vienen los de Colmena".

Mientras, detrás de la Iglesia, los tres sujetos acuden a una puerta. Forzando la chapa, logran abrirla. Entran. Avanzan y logran ver una oficina con alguien sentado allí.

Los sujetos trajeados se detienen frente al ambón.

Sujeto trajeado #3: Muy bien, cura. Sabe lo que venimos a hacer. Necesitamos la última recolección del mes y le dejamos en paz.

Arzobispo: Ustedes... ¿saben muy bien que están cometiendo un pecado muy grave contra Cristo?

Sujeto trajeado #1: Ese es usted, que no obedece las órdenes del Hermano Sangre. Usted elige. Darnos el diezmo o...

Entra un sujeto trajeado, pero su ropaje es completamente dorada.

Sujeto con traje dorado: O ser sacrificado...

Los demás, le miran y sonríen. Se oyen balizas en la zona cercana. Diversos coches policíacos acuden al lugar. Se bajan, todos con sus armas en mano.

Sujeto trajeado #1: Que ra... Usted, ha tomado la peor elección. Que bien, que tenemos una solución.

En la oficina trasera, los trajeados se acercan a un administrativo de la Iglesia. El sujeto trajeado #4 saca un cordón de su zapato, el #5 toma una Uzi y el restante (#6), acude sigilosamente por detrás, hacia donde está el sujeto sentado. Le toma y le bota al suelo con silla y todo. El #4 le pasa al #6 el cordón y le aprieta el cuello. El #5 le apunta desde arriba a su cara.

Sujeto trajeado #5: ¿Dónde está la caja fuerte?

Administrativo (temblando): Yo... he... en ese mueble...

El sujeto indica un mueble de madera enorme, el cual posee dos puertas horizontales. El #4 se acerca al mismo. Abre las puertas y una enorme caja fuerte se deja ver.

En la parte central de la Iglesia, los fieles están hincados rezando por sus vidas. Los sujetos trajeados, saltan y caen fuera del rango de disparo de los policías de afuera.

Policía #1 (al sujeto dorado): Acérquese, con las manos en alto, cualquier arma déjela en el suelo.

El tipo se da vuelta. No se le distingue el rostro, por la capucha. Camina hacia los policías, muestra sus manos las cuales comienza a poner sobre su cabeza. Sale del recinto. Se hinca en medio de todos los coches policías...

En la parte trasera, el #4 extrae de su traje un pequeño bolso. De allí, saca un pequeño detonador. Lo pega en la caja fuerte. Se aleja.

Sujeto trajeado #4: ¡Aléjense!

La hace explotar. Una gran cantidad de humo rodea la sala. El administrativo sigue en el suelo. Despejan el humo. Se oyen dos disparos. Dos cuerpos caen en medio del humo.

En la sala central, los tipos siguen atrincherados en los asientos. Observando al sujeto afuera. De pronto, el tipo dorado hace un gesto con su mano.

Sujeto trajeado #1: ¡Ahora, al arzobispo!

El sujeto dorado explota dejando a todos los policías muertos. El arzobispo se levanta y dispara. Hiriendo al #3 que se queda en el suelo. Los demás le persiguen. Le disparan, pero sin suerte. El arzobispo ingresa a una habitación blindada en la Iglesia. Cierra la puerta. Los tipos llegan, pero se dan cuenta que la puerta es blindada.

Sujeto trajeado #1: Vamos a ver como les va a los tipos atrás...

El arzobispo, dentro, saca su celular y marca.

Arzobispo: Daniel, sabía que este momento llegaría. Colmena viene a buscar el contenido. Si lo logran obtener, nos quedaremos sin financiamiento para el tráfico de personas. Debes hacer algo. O pronto, fuerzas especiales vendrá a molestar por nuestra demora...

Daniel (auricular): Tranquilo, uno de mis hombres está infiltrado.

Los sujetos acuden a la parte de atrás, aún con humo. Al entrar a la habitación, ve a dos cuerpos en el suelo. Y a un sujeto, extrayendo cosas desde la caja fuerte. Se acerca, preocupado.

Sujeto trajeado #1: Hey, ¿estás bien?

El tipo le mira y le dispara en la cabeza. Al igual que a su acompañante.

El arzobispo sale de su protección. Va al ambón, saca más carga para su arma. Acude a la habitación de atrás. Mientras los fieles huyen. El arzobispo se detiene en una esquina, mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación administrativa. No ve nada extraño. Corre, ingresa y ve al administrativo inconsciente. Le siente el pulso, luego va la caja fuerte. Vacía.

Por detrás de la Iglesia, el infiltrado intenta huir. Hasta que ve a un gran grupo de fuerzas especiales, de fondo un helicóptero. Las acordonan el lugar. Estos, están vestidos con trajes y cascos negros. Por dentro y fuera, comienzan a pegar unas esferas al recinto.

Comando #1 (al infiltrado, apuntándole): ¡Quieto! Dame eso...

El infiltrado le da la mercancía y levanta los brazos.

Arzobispo: Ah, que bueno que llegaron. Necesitábamos de su ayuda...

Todo el cuerpo de fuerzas especiales comienza a ingresar a la parte central de la Iglesia. Uno ve al #3 muy mal herido se acerca a revisar que tiene. Se hinca frente a él, le dispara en la cien. Otro Comando, asesina al administrativo de atrás.

Comando #1 (caminando hacia afuera): ¿Saben lo importante de las religiones y sus lugares de acopio? Debe estar limpia y ordenada. No puede ser que esta Iglesia se encuentre en este estado... Arzobispo.

Arzobispo: Pero señor, yo he cumplido con todo lo ordenado.

El Arzobispo se queda en la entrada del lugar. El Comando #1, sale. Las puertas están muy juntas. Los demás, se quedan dentro buscando más cosas para robar. El arzobispo le mira.

Arzobispo: Por favor, deme más tiempo para recolectar lo que su unidad necesite. Mi Iglesia... su Iglesia se lo está pidiendo.

El arzobispo se nota desesperado y sudoroso. Mientras el Comando #1 sigue retrocediendo aún más.

Comando #1: Creo que usted no está entendiendo el punto...

El Comando #1 extrae de su cinturón un tubo con un botón.

Arzobispo: ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para que esta extracción no ocurra ahora?

Comando #1: Sí... le haré una pregunta. Si responde bien, le devolveré su mercancía. Si no... ya veremos.

Arzobispo: Pues, vaya. Me alegra que me de una opción...

Comando #1: ¿Cuál es la única iglesia que ilumina?

Arzobispo: ¿La de todos nosotros?

Comando #1: No...

Comando #1 (quitándose el casco): La que arde...

Arzobispo: ¡No puede ser... tú! Maldito traidor...

Todos los Comando se dan vuelta...

El Hermano Sangre cierra la puerta de la Iglesia, pone su Uzi entre las manillas redondas para trabar la puerta. Corre y oprime el detonador. La Iglesia comienza a explotar, diversas llamas salen por los aires. La estructura termina por derrumbarse. Por detrás de la Iglesia, acude al helicóptero.

Transición a:** -Continuará-**


	2. La Escalada

***MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=SYKEbL3YJKI * (poner en calidad 480p)**

_Es de noche en Jump City. La ciudad, desde una vista aérea, se ve muy pacífica y tranquila. En el nublado cielo, yace el brillo de una gran "T" desde el techo de la Comisaría. Dentro de la Oficina Principal de la Comisaría, está el Oficial Polanco, viendo la televisión, escuchando hablar al Alcalde de Jump City._

_Tv (alcalde): _Mi administración ha tomado medidas para garantizar la seguridad personal de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Jump City. Desde los ricos hasta los pobres. Al separar el elemento criminal repugnante que carcome nuestra ciudad, como un cáncer.

Tv (periodista): Pero eso ¿no lo han logrado hacer los Jóvenes Titanes?

Tv (alcalde): Bueno, mi promesa de campaña es que el crimen será abolido. Como también, aquellos vigilantes que estén por sobre la Ley...

_ Por el pasillo, pasa caminando la Comandante Ariza._

Comandante Ariza (caminando): ¿Aún le crees a Sharp?

Oficial Polanco: Ya no. La muerte de su hermano Warden, al parecer, le ha afectado en demasía.

_En el techo, junto al reflector, yace el Teniente Swanson, quién ha encendido el símbolo. Llega la Comandante Ariza a acompañarle._

Teniente Swanson: ¿Qué se siente ser ascendida tan pronto?

Comandante Ariza: ¿En una ciudad tan atribulada como esta? Todo un orgullo... Traje un café. ¿Quiere que le vaya a buscar uno a la oficina?

Teniente Swanson: No.. gracias. No es necesario.

Comandante Ariza: ¿Aún no aparecen?

Teniente Swanson: No, pero esto ayudará para que recuerden... que ellos siguen merodeando por ahí.

En una calle aledaña, 6 autos comienzan a juntarse. A las afueras de un edificio. Estos se estacionan en fila. El del primer coche, se baja. Los demás, le siguen.

Rendón Jr (mirando el símbolo Titán): ¿Todos traen sus armas?

Secuaz #1: Sí, señor...

Rendón Jr: Excelente... hey, Rancid. Creo que ya puedes bajar.

De uno de los vehículos de atrás, baja Johnny Rancid.

Rendón Jr: ¿Tienes la mercancía?

Johnny Rancid: Por supuesto...

Rancid camina al maletero de su vehículo. Allí, hay diversas cajas de cartón. Todas ellas, contienen grandes dosis de cocaína. Algunas otras, contiene tubos de vidrio, con Xenothium altamente concentrado dentro.

Johnny Rancid: Y vienen armados... ¿de verdad creen que los Titanes aparecerán por algo tan simple como esto?

Rendón Jr: Más vale no arriesgarse...

Secuaz #1: Señor, Rendón. Nuestros hombres están preparados para llevar la mercancía. ¿Desea que abramos la parte trasera de los automóviles?

***MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=omf-uX95WfQ ***

Rendón Jr: Sí... si es una gran idea. (a Rancid) ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió a ti y a Mod hace un año?

Rancid: Teníamos un trabajo... por así decirlo, con la ciudad. Pero los Titanes, nos derrotaron. Ahora estamos vendiendo estas cosas para subsistir.

Rendón Jr: Es mejor que no hacer nada. ¿Es cierto el rumor de que hay un tal cura en la ciudad?

Rancid: ¿Ah? no... no. Es falso. Bueno ten tus cajas. Yo debo retirarme lo más pronto posible.

De pronto, los neumáticos de los autos de en medio, estallan sin razón.

Rendón Jr: Que... ¿quién es?

Secuaz #1: Señor, será mejor que nos vayamos...

Rendón Jr: No, no. Bajen todos del auto, desenfunden sus armas.

Todos bajan de sus autos, con sus metrallas desenfundadas. De entre las sombras, una cabellera rubia emerge.

Rendón Jr: Y ¿dónde están tus compañeros?

Un auto de en medio es aplastado por un enorme bloque de piedra. Después, le sigue el de adelante. Los secuaces empiezan a disparar a la silueta que se mueve.

Rendón Jr (ocultándose detrás de su auto): No son ellos...

Las pistolas son inutilizadas, por diversos fragmentos de piedras que son lanzados con tal fuerza, que rompen el arma.

Secuaz #2: Rayos, ¿quién demonios es?

Los secuaces se ocultan detrás de sus respectivos automóviles. Rancid está oculto detrás del suyo, esperando el momento preciso para abordarlo y huir. Un enorme bloque de piedra, comienza a flotar por la calle. Los secuaces lanzan sus armas inutilizadas y las cambian por unas metralletas semiautomáticas. Le disparan entre los 15 al bloque de piedra. Este se empieza a achicar y achicar hasta ser una simple pepita. Esta cae al suelo.

Rendón Jr: Que caraj...

Una mujer con cabellera rubia, polera negra apretada sin ningún logotipo y pantalones mezclilla, aparece. Toma los autos de enfrente y los lanza lejos. Dejándolos caer de revés. Los tipos intentan arrancar, pero no lo consiguen. Esta heroína, les hace caer, elevando pequeños fragmentos desde el pavimento. Estos caen, esta chica se acerca y les amordaza. Rancid toma su vehículo y huye. Rancid acelera con rumbo a la ciudad del Este. Mientras otros mafiosos, huyen por otro camino. La mujer, sustrae un pedazo de pavimento y con él, comienza a flotar. Siguiendo a los 9 mafiosos restantes. Salta frente a ellos. El primero le enfrenta directamente, la mujer le pega un golpe certero en el estómago, botandole al suelo. A los tres siguientes, les lanza tres grandes fragmentos de roca a sus cabezas, cayendo por el golpe. Entre cuatro la intentan sostener de sus extremidades y el quinto se acerca para golpear. Lo logra en diversas oportunidades. Él se ríe, sabiendo que la ha vencido. Sin embargo, ella sube la mirada, y sigue sonriente.

Secuaz #4: Quién... quién eres tú...

Heroína: Tú peor pesadilla...

La mujer eleva diversos fragmentos de tierra al cielo, que después hace caer. Provocando un daño considerable a sus captores, quienes quedan aturdidos. Quién le golpeo, le toma su brazo derecho. Pero ella, con su pierna izquierda hace caer a su rival, al caer le pone el pie encima y le amordaza. Con los aturdidos, emplea el mismo procedimiento. Comienza nuevamente a flotar, toma a sus detenidos y los lanza contra los 6 que ya había detenido. Va en busca de Rancid. Lo contempla a lo lejos. De su bolso, extrae un arma EMP. Se comienza a acercar por detrás, se mueve a un costado de la calzada y le dispara, provocando el freno paulatino del auto.

Lanza a Rancid junto a todos los demás amordazados.

Heroína: Si les veo de nuevo, no seré tan amistosa.

Rendón Jr: ¿Porqué no nos entregas?

Heroína: No soy un policía...

Rendón Jr: ¿Eres una Titán?

Heroína (yéndose flotando en su roca): No... aún no.


	3. Laboratorios STAR

***MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=0y1FD5uU-EM ***

_En el tejado de la Comisaría, el Teniente Swanson decide dejar de esperar. Apaga el foco con la "T" e ingresa a su oficina. De pronto, la Comandante Ariza, aparece muy alterada._

Comandante Ariza: Teniente, han encontrado a diversos vándalos capturados a unas cuadras de aquí.

Teniente Swanson: ¿Dijeron algo sobre sus captores?

Comandante Ariza: Dirá sobre su...

_En su comunicador, recibe un llamado._

Teniente Swanson: Dígame Oficial... _(Escucha las órdenes del otro lado_) de inmediato voy para allá.

Comandante Ariza: ¿Qué sucede?

Teniente Swanson: Están en la escena. Vamos a ver, que saben estos tipos y que fechorías estaban cometiendo.

Junto a la Comandante acuden al lugar en su patrulla. Bajan en un sector copado de periodistas.

Teniente Swanson (_bajando del vehículo, a una periodista_): Lo siento, no puedo hablar. No hay nada confirmado.

Periodista #1: Pero ¿no existe ninguna alianza con los Titanes?

Comandante Ariza (_interponiéndose entre Swanson y la periodista_): No, no hay ningún tipo de acuerdo ni alianza.

Periodista #2: ¿Qué hay entonces de la luminaria con forma de T?

Comandante Ariza: Si tiene dudas sobre los manejos de los implementos de la Comisaría, sugiero que consulte con el jefe de distrito. Con su permiso...

_Comienzan a avanzar entre la multitud de periodistas hasta llegar al lugar._

**_* SIN MÚSICA*_**

Oficial Polanco: Mira a estos tipos. Están maniatados y mareados. Los Titanes no suelen hacer esto con tanta crudeza... Además, creo que ninguno de sus integrantes es de pelo rubio.

Teniente Swanson: ¿A qué se refiere con eso, era rubio quién los detuvo?

Oficial Polanco: Rubia, dirás. Dijeron que era de estatura mediana y vestía una polera negra. Según ellos, flotaba sobre una piedra.

Comandante Ariza: Eso me recuerda al caso de... (_Swanson le empuja minuciosamente, en señal de que debe callar_)

El Teniente y la Comandante se separan del grupo.

Teniente Swanson (_en secreto a Ariza_): Diversos informes señalaban que había una persona con poderes de tipo geológicos. ¿Crees que sea el mismo caso?

Comandante Ariza: Pues, esperemos que así sea. Un enemigo más en esta ciudad, no es algo necesario en estos momentos.

***MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=5iW6rPcygk4 ***

_A la mañana siguiente, en los albores de la Ciudad del Este, un helicóptero comienza a descender en uno de los edificios más atractivos de la ciudad. Allí, sus ocupantes, son recibidos por "Demente" Mod._

Mod: Al fin han llegado. Les estábamos esperando.

Del helicóptero, baja una chica de cintura muy ajustada, con dos enormes moños redondos y una gran bata blanca. Tras ella, baja un sujeto vestido como un monje, completamente de blanco y de cabello canoso.

Hermano Sangre: Buenas tardes, Mod. Ella es la científica Karen Beecher, nos ayudará a continuar el trabajo.

Mod: Excelente, excelente. Por favor, síganme.

El Hermano Sangre, la científica Beecher y Mod bajan las escaleras del helipuerto hacia un ascensor que existe en el imponente edificio. Mod pone su dedo pulgar en un detector de huellas, el ascensor abre sus puertas. Dentro, Mod indica por la voz, su destino preferido.

Mod: Ascensor, llévanos a la planta base.

Ascensor: Inmediatamente, señor Richards.

El ascensor comienza a descender, al tener un panel de vidrio, puede verse todo por dentro.

Hermano Sangre: Con que el dinero obtenido, ha podido hacer realidad el comprar una sede de los Laboratorios para la investigación avanzada en ciencia y tecnología.

Mod: Por supuesto, los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. supone un gran avance en nuestros prototipos armamentísticos. Esta sede, originalmente le pertenecía a Chicago, pero gracias a diversos consorcios, hemos podido traerla a la Ciudad del Este.

Beecher: ¿Tiene algún nombre clave, esta central? Por más llamativo que sea el edificio, los prototipos de armamento para nosotros, están en otros sectores.

Mod: Por supuesto. Todo ese sector está bajo el sello de un proyecto secreto...

Hermano Sangre: Con el nombre código de Colmena.

Ascensor: Planta base. Piso 1.

_Las puertas del ascensor se abren. Gran cantidad de personal recorre las instalaciones._

Mod: Si bien ahora hemos podido crear todo esto en mucho tiempo, los Titanes de Jump City han recaudado casi todo nuestro dinero.

Hermano Sangre: Pero ¿como?

Mod: Como sabras, Slade manipulaba a su antojo el Xenothium. Quedando sus manos siempre con algún rastro del mismo. Además, el dinero siempre pasaba por sus manos. Los Titanes encontraron el rastro... y lo obtuvieron.

Hermano Sangre: Ya habrá tiempo para recuperar ese dinero. De momento, ¿dónde están los ahorros de la mafia?

Mod: Rendón Jr se quedó con la mayoría de las finanzas, tras la muerte de Slade. Pero fue detenido recientemente. Aunque si logra escapar, podríamos capturarle y preguntarle por el dinero...

Hermano Sangre: Sabes que soy hombre de acuerdos, Mod. Ya sé como solucionar esto.

***SIN MÚSICA***

A los Tribunales de Justicia, Rendón Jr es llevado por la Policía. Por que se le descubrió en la escena de la detención con cuatro maletines de Xenothium, algo ilegal en Jump City, desde la intervención de Slade y con cajas de Cocaína. El juez de la octava sala, se presta para dictar una sentencia.

Juez: Esta Corte, estima que no existen pruebas fehacientes para ligarlos con los maletines ni con las cajas halladas en el lugar, con material ilegal. Por ello, no se le hará permanecer en reclusión, al Señor Rendón Peirano Echeñique, por lo que se le dejará en libertad. A sus compañeros, se les aplicará la misma sentencia.

_Rendón Jr esboza una sonrisa, al igual que sus compañeros._

Juez: Al Señor John Rancid, se le aplicará la Condena por tráfico ilegal de estupefacientes y de carga peligrosa. Con esto, quedará bajo reclusión por un total de 6 meses, con opción de apelar. Se cierra la sesión.

Rancid es esposado y llevado a prisión. Mientras Rendón y sus compañeros abandonan la corte. Acuden a los estacionamientos, a sus autos y salen del lugar. Al ir viajando, Rendón Jr extrae su celular y llama.

Rendón Jr: Bien, logramos conseguir la libertad. Rancid se arriesgó por nosotros. Al hallar la mercancía, nos iremos rumbo al cuartel.

Rendón Jr corta su teléfono. Cuando de pronto, un sujeto cae del cielo y se posa frente a su ruta por la calle. Haciéndolo frenar.

Rendón Jr: Qué... no... no puede ser.

Héroe: Baja del auto, tu conversación ya ha sido grabada.

_Otros 3 héroes bajan de los aires, mientras uno aparece por detrás y levanta el auto._

Secuaz: ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?

Rendón Jr: Son... los Jóvenes Titanes.


	4. ¿La pista para llegar a Colmena?

***MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=0y1FD5uU-EM ***

_El Teniente Swanson, sentado en su oficina, recibe una llamada en el teléfono sobre su escritorio._

Teniente Swanson (_oprime el botón para activar el altavoz_): Dime, Jessica.

Jessica: Señor, los Titanes están en el Hall. Desean hablar con usted. Traen a unos... sospechosos.

Teniente Swanson: Voy enseguida.

_Swanson se levanta de su escritorio. Toma su chaqueta, se la coloca y camina por el pasillo. La Comandante Ariza se le aproxima._

Comandante Ariza: Señor, hay reportes de que los Titanes detuvieron a Rendón y compañía a la salida del tribunal.

Teniente Swanson: ¿Acaso se fugaron de la Corte?

Comandante Ariza: Al parecer no, señor. Consulté con el juez de la Octava Sala y me dijo que su fallo había sido dejarlos en libertad.

_Ariza y Swanson llegan al Hall de la Comisaría. Allí, se percatan de que Robin y sus compañeros tienen apresados a Rendón y compañía._

Teniente Swanson: ¿Qué sucedió, Robin? ¿Porque les apresan?

Robin: Teniente, antes de que estos sujetos fueran juzgados, nos ordenaron implantar chips de grabación en sus celulares. A la salida del juicio, ellos llamaron a un número hasta ahora desconocido, diciendo que su plan había sido un éxito.

Teniente Swanson: Y, ¿tienes toda la evidencia?

Robin: Sí, tome. Se la dejo en sus manos.

_Robin le pasa un chip, una caja con cables y una grabadora a Robin._

Cyborg: Cualquier analista de pruebas, sabrá que hacer con eso.

Starfire: Dejaremos a los prisioneros bajo su tutela. Esperando que usted tome la decisión de que hacer con ellos.

Teniente Swanson: Ah, sí. Por supuesto. Gendarmería, ya saben que hacer.

***SIN MÚSICA***

_Los Gendarmes se acercan a los retenidos, los cuales son puestos en custodia policial. Por ser día viernes, deberán permanecer retenidos hasta el lunes. Día en el cual, un juez atenderá su caso._

_Robin conduce a sus compañeros a la salida. Allí, Chico Bestia toma a Cyborg, Starfire a Robin, mientras Raven emprende solitaria el vuelo._

Robin: Muy bien chicos, vamos. Debemos ir a descansar.

_Los titanes llegan a una pequeña residencial ubicada frente a Central Park._

Robin (_pisando el suelo, tras el transporte que Starfire presta_) : ¿Qué falta a nuestra base, además de mayor seguridad? (_observando su hogar, mientras se aproxima a la puert_a)

Cyborg: No te preocupes. Ya verás la seguridad. Pronto instalaré los sistemas de detección de intrusos.

_Abren la puerta de la casa. Robin y Cyborg entran primero. Starfire y Chico Bestia le siguen. Raven queda atrás. Dentro, ven a una mujer con capucha revisando las cosas._

Robin: ¡Al parecer vamos a necesitar más pronto el sistema de seguridad!

_De pronto, Raven siente una presencia conocida. Empieza a empujar a todos, hasta lograr entrar a la casa. Tapa a sus compañeros._

Raven: ¡Alto!

_Sus compañeros le miran atónitos. Porque les está deteniendo._

Raven: No puede ser... madre. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Arella: Hija, tanto tiempo sin verte..

_Los héroes, detrás, están pasmados. No pueden creer que la madre de Raven esté allí._

***MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=xmgK-ngr2W8 ***

Arella: He venido a darles un mensaje, más bien una advertencia sobre el futuro que les espera.

Raven: ¿Eso es lo que haces aquí? ¿Porque no simplemente decírmelo telepáticamente?

Arella: Porque la batalla que sigue, no podrán pelearla solos.

Robin: Pero, Raven. ¿Porqué tu madre mejor no se queda con nosotros?

Cyborg: Sí, será un agrado conocer a la Señora Raven.

Arella: Tus compañeros son muy gentiles, hija. En contraste con las cosas horribles que he visto. El mal que antes habían enterrado no es nada en comparación con este.

_Los demás quedan en silencio tras su mensaje. Aún está latente la figura de Slade entre los Titanes._

Chico Bestia: ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Hay alguien peor que Slade?

Arella: Por más difícil que parezca creerlo, así es. Los móviles del sujeto que pronto llegará, son oscuros. Más aún la forma de conseguir sus objetivos. Slade planeaba, y asumía solo algunos riesgos. Pero el mal que se acerca, además de querer recuperar lo que Slade tiró al vacío, tiene... _(se detiene_)

Robin: ¿Tiene que?.. debe contarnos todo lo que sea de ayuda, por favor.

Arella: Tiene tanto poder, potencial y fe... que no estima en los recursos al momento de embarcar una idea.

Cyborg: Es extraño, no hay nada que indique la presencia de un villano en la ciudad.

***MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=wSaOZkLgT6o ***

_Mientras, que en la planta base de los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. la doctora Karen Beecher habla con uno de sus colegas respecto a los avances que han logrado con la investigación que el Hermano Sangre les había encomendado._

Beecher: Mire, Doctor. Dentro de los parámetros de error en los cuales el artefacto se encuentra inducido, el porcentaje es mucho menor al de la semana pasada. Contando, además, que estamos en instalaciones diferentes.

Dr Torno: Excelente. ¿con esto quiere decir que el dispositivo debiese estar listo pronto?

Beecher: Desafortunadamente... no. Necesitamos determinados ingresos que deben llegar en tres días más. Provenientes de España.

Dr Torno: ¿El hermano sangre, sabe sobre todo esto? Asumo que los gastos los está asumiendo él...

Beecher: Sí, si. Eso no es problema.

Dr Torno: Tú sabes que tanto tú como yo queremos que esto sea lo más expedito posible. Tengo contactos que pueden hacer este traspaso mucho más rápido. Si me dices donde está la central del dinero, o quien hará el envío, podemos acelerar todo esto.

Beecher: Sí, por supuesto. Ve a la oficina del Administrativo. Dile que vas a mi nombre. Así podrás tener la dirección, el lugar y nombre del sujeto.

Dr Torno: Muchas gracias, Señorita Beecher.

_(Se observa de lejos) El Doctor Torno avanza hacia un módulo entre los pasillos de los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. el cual dice "Administración I". Se acerca a la secretaria y le dice algo. La secretaria asiente. Revisa algo en el pc, toma un papel y un lápiz y comienza a anotar algo. Se lo pasa al Doctor. Este le pasa su credencial y ella le pasa una tarjeta. El Doctor se aleja del módulo, rumbo a la salida. Al llegar a la puerta del exterior, pasa la tarjeta blanca que la secretaria le dio, la que abre la puerta permitiéndole salir al Doctor. Allí, una mujer con túnica café le espera. El Doctor se acerca a ella._

Dr Torno: Aquí está la dirección, nombre y lugar de quién le da los ingresos. ¿Qué harás con esto?

_Una voz femenina le responde._

Voz: Has hecho bien. Ahora solo espera la señal...

_La encapuchada comienza a correr en dirección a Jump City._

Dr Torno _(para sí mismo_): ¿Una señal?...

***MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=g_MbmStUlg8 ***

Robin: Bueno, no importa. Sabíamos que los mafiosos volverían por su dinero. Pero al parecer quieren algo más que eso esta vez.

Arella: Pero Robin. Les han provocado. Derrotaron al villano que les daba de comer a todos los delincuentes que aterrorizaban la ciudad. ¿No lo entiendes? Provocaron un éxodo de criminales y corruptos que no sabían como arreglárselas afuera. Ahora, ellos están buscando algo nuevamente, algo que no obtuvieron la última vez...

Cyborg: Allí está el asunto. Debemos comprender que quiere, así podremos evitar que lo tenga y luchar para que jamás lo posea.

Arella: No será tan sencillo. Cuando gente tan influyente en el bajo mundo huye, no volverán con las mejores intenciones. Saben que las calles están más protegidas y resguardadas, por su causa. Su ímpetu, esta vez, será mucho más fuerte. Ellos, vendrán y atacarán en algún momento.

Robin: ¿Algo respalda esa afirmación? Lo único que tenemos de evidencia es una carta y una nota entregada por el Teniente Swanson sobre una tal "Colmena". Más allá de eso, no sabemos. Y mientras no hayan problemas, no necesitamos saber algo más.

Raven: Pero esa visión, es demasiado simple. Si podemos evitar que cosas terribles pasen, ¿porqué no ir más allá?

Chico Bestia: Sí, Robin. ¿Porqué conformarnos? Hay millones de vidas en riesgo.

Robin: Esta ciudad necesita de nosotros. Si nos ocupamos de otras cosas, ¿quién cuidará de sus habitantes?

Arella: Ustedes... son héroes. Para eso los necesitan. Para los peligros y los eventuales peligros también. Aunque siempre deben conocer sus límites.

Robin: Nosotros aún no alcanzamos nuestro límite...

Arella: Pero algún día lo harán.

_Cyborg observa su brazo derecho, donde hay un monitor que indica el poder que usa actualmente. Al tope del medidor dice "límite máximo". En ese momento, recuerda su lucha contra Atlas, cuando tuvo que superar su límite para poder vencerlo._

Cyborg: A veces, nuestros límites deben ser superados para lograr pasar ciertas vallas. Cuando no estuvimos unidos, cada uno supo como superar el quiebre y volverse a unir. Si algo similar sucede ahora, ya sabemos como afrontarlo.

***MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=9NgjVummgWY ***

Robin: Exacto, asumiendo que este sujeto desee ejecutar el mismo plan de Slade.

Raven: Si bien ambas posturas son aceptables, creo que lo necesario para actuar, es saber donde esta esa tal "Colmena", quién es su líder y si de verdad algo malvado planea. Pero como podemos saber eso...

_De pronto, una encapuchada se para frente a la puerta del hogar de los Titanes que se encontraba abierta._

Voz: Es simple. Con la información indicada, pueden hacer lo que sea.

Robin: Que... ¿quién eres tú?

Voz: ¿Eso importa en estos momentos? Lo importante es frenar a Colmena y a su jefe, el "Hermano Sangre".

Arella: ¿Cómo llegaste a dar con las identidades? ¿Acaso trabajas con ellos?

Voz: Para nada, los repudio totalmente. Tengo contacto con un científico que trabaja en la sede de Colmena, disfrazada actualmente con el nombre de "Laboratorios S.T.A.R." Desarrollando algo que es desconocido hasta para los mismos empleados.

Robin: Pero si eso... está en la Ciudad del Este. Justo donde habían ocurrido los crímenes que decía el Teniente. ¿Qué más sabes?

Voz (OFF): Que sus ingresos provienen de España. Un gran empresario ha subsidiado, gracias a diversos Consorcios, todo el funcionamiento y maquinaria de Colmena. El propósito de aquello, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí se, es que hace envíos de dinero cada dos semanas, a distintas cuentas, todas apuntando a Administradores de Laboratorios S.T.A.R. así no tiene problemas con su junta de acreedores y accionistas.

_Mientras la voz femenina habla, se ve a un sujeto de terno, haciendo diversos trámites en Bancos del Estado de España. En un momento en BBVA, otro en Banco de Valencia, después en Banesto, para finalmente escribir un cheque a nombre de Neil Richards con dirección a . A una compañía denominada "S.T.A.R."._

_Robin y compañía están frente al despacho del Teniente Swanson. Con todas las evidencias entregadas por la misteriosa encapuchada._

Teniente Swanson: Y bien, me has contado todo lo que esta chica te ha dicho. Pero aunque todo sea cierto, nosotros no tenemos jurisdicción fuera de Jump City.

Robin: ¿No pueden contactar a fuerzas especiales o al FBI para que atiendan esta situación?

Teniente Swanson: Se puede, pero la evidencia para ellos sería insuficiente. ¿Porqué no ponen a prueba su jurisdicción, chicos?

Cyborg: A qué se refiere, ¿salir del país e ir a buscar al sujeto a España?

Starfire: Claro que se puede, pero no tenemos los medios para viajar. Y si los tuviésemos, no sería una misión encubierta.

_El teniente se levanta de su asiento. Precavido de que nadie le esté observando._

Teniente Swanson: Vengan, les mostraré algo.

_Swanson camina junto a los Titanes, a las partes más bajas de la Comisaría._

Teniente Swanson: Algunos de ustedes, recordarán que aquí nos abastecimos la última vez.

Chico Bestia: Sí, por supuesto. Pero este era un salón enano...

_Swanson procede a encender las luces._

Chico Bestia: Oh... rayos...

_El antiguo centro de almacenamiento, ahora es un enorme hangar de más de 100 hectáreas. Medida que sirve para dimensionar su tamaño._

Robin: Como pudieron construir todo esto...

Teniente Swanson: El Gobierno nos contactó tras la derrota de Slade. Nos dieron fondos y mano de obra para construir el hangar para guardar armamento en caso de conflictos mayores. ¿Hermoso, no? Ahora, vengan. Esto les puede servir.

_Swanson camina junto a los Titanes, por un gran pasillo. Al fondo, se ve una enorme nave. De color naranja, con dos enormes turbinas a cada lado. Dos enormes focos enfrente y cinco cabinas repartidas. Al final, una cola dividida por la mitad, con un gran propulsor detrás. Swanson se detiene enfrente de la misma, y se las enseña._

Teniente Swanson: ¿Les gusta? Está diseñada por el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, dentro de un proyecto militar abandonado. Originalmente serviría para transporte aéreo, posee un campo indetectable para los radares. Con un motor Lockheed J37. Nunca ha entrado en producción.

Raven: ¿De que nos sirve si de todos modos debemos bajar a tierra?

Teniente Swanson: Deberán primero asegurarse, descender en algún lugar abandonado. Acudir al sector en donde esté el tipo que buscan y atacar cuando menos se lo espere.

Chico Bestia: Pero estaríamos dando un golpe a ciegas. Necesitamos la garantía de que va a funcionar.

Teniente Swanson: Para eso, hay otro proyecto que podemos probar. El proyecto "hombre incógnito". Este trata de equipar al Marine con un traje especial de espionaje. El cual no emitirá ruido, ni tampoco calor. Por lo cual, ningún artefacto de seguridad, debiese poder detectarte. A todo esto, ¿qué es de la muchacha que les dio toda esta información?

Robin: No sabemos, vestía una gran túnica café que le cubría el cuerpo y el rostro. Dijo saber todo esto y nos dio la evidencia.

Teniente Swanson: Ah vaya... que fuente tan confiable. Espero no les haya dicho donde aparcar el auto.

Cyborg: Teniente... nosotros...

Teniente Swanson: Tranquilos. Estas cosas están para su servicio. Si algo sale mal, ya saben que sus poderes podrán hacer el resto.

Starfire: Muchas gracias por la confianza, señor. ¿Ahora, cual es el siguiente paso?

Robin: Debemos prepararnos para embarcar a España. Eso sí, debemos reunir los antecedentes necesario de este sujeto. Solo poseemos su cuenta y su dirección, mas no su nombre.

Teniente Swanson: Vamos a la Computadora Central. Veamos si desde ahí, puedo acceder a algún banco de datos de utilidad.

_Al llegar allí, Robin le va diciendo los números de cuenta y la dirección del sujeto al cual están buscando. Tras ingresar todos los datos, comienzan a buscar en España. Tras unos segundos aparecen diversos resultados. Sin embargo, uno resalta al resto._

Pantalla de PC:  
Nombre: Niles Caulder  
Profesión: Científico  
Edad: 32  
Esposa: Laura de Mille  
Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Robin: Excelente, con esta información concretaremos la misión. Además es connacional. Esas son excelentes noticias.

Starfire: ¿Porqué es así, Robin?

Robin: Porque si le deportamos aquí, pedimos que investiguen sus traspasos y al mismo tiempo a la compañía a la cual le da donativos. Si encontramos buena evidencia, podremos acusarlos de Conspiración. Con eso, si probamos que algo malo están haciendo, arriesgan hasta 20 años de cárcel.

Chico Bestia: Entonces, Robin ¿Cuándo partimos?

Cyborg: La chica dijo que la transferencia se llevará a cabo, en tres días más.

Robin: Entonces... tenemos tiempo suficiente para percutar el plan. Mañana en la tarde, emprenderemos el vuelo...


	5. Próximamente

¡PRÓXIMAMENTE, NUEVO CAPÍTULO!

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA. EL GUIÓN ESTÁ CASI LISTO.


End file.
